The Medical & Surgical divisions of NYU Medical Center's Oncology Depts and Radiation Therapy & Pathology Depts plan to participate in the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group protocol studies including protocols dealing with hematologic malignancies, i.e., lymphoma, leukemia, myeloma, with special emphasis on multi-modality protocols involving chemotherapy, immunotherapy, radiation therapy and surgical adjuvant studies in solid human tumors such as breast, GI, lung, Gyn, brain, soft tissue sarcoma, head & neck Ca, testicular, ovarian Ca and malignant melanoma. We will engage in Phase II, Phase III and Adjuvant studies with our objective being the improvement of treatment and survival of primary and metastatic malignancies by means of surgery, chemotherapy, radiotherapy and immunotherapy either alone or in combination. Our staff members have had extensive experience in these types of malignancies and the treatment of them and now represent several members from many disciplines including 4 departments within NYU School of Medicine (Surgery, Medicine, Radiation Therapy and Pathology). Dr. Silber is a member of the ECOG Hematology Committee and Dr. Golomb the Surgical & Melan ma Committees; Dr. Newall is a member of the Gyn Committee and Radiation Therapy Co-chairman on several studies, as well as P.I. of the Radiation Therapy Oncology Group (RTOG) which has several joint studies with ECOG. We plan to increase our participation in the development of pilot studies for new protocols, review and approval of proposed studies and are taking a more active role in committee and subcommittee participation at the semi-annual meetings. In addition to our participation in therapeutic protocols, leukemia research will be carried out in the laboratory of the P.I., Dr. Silber, dealing with studies in lymphocyte biochemistry, and Dr. Golomb plans several pilot studies in malignant melanoma which will be made available for evaluation and application to group studies.